Numerous plumbing fixtures are available for purposes of customizing a shower. A popular fixture consists of a showerhead capable of controlling water spray and flow rate during a shower. For example, so-called "low-flow" showerheads devices limit water flow rates, thereby reducing the amount of water used and associated water bill. Other showerhead devices generate pulsating jets of water for massage of muscles.
Of course, to clean effectively, water spray must be directed properly, whether it is low-flow, massaging, or otherwise. In recognition of this need, some shower-enhancing devices provide water spray aiming features. For example, some a showerhead fixture may have a detachable hand-held portion for individual preference aiming. Other showerhead fixtures may include a ball-and-socket attachment to allow pivoting of a terminal portion of the showerhead.
While these designs may be suitable for certain situations, they have limited applicability. For example, the removable hand-held models are difficult to use during two-handed operations, like hair washing. The ball-and-socket attachments also help in some instances, but they are not entirely suitable for use with heavy or pulsating showerheads.
The difficulty presented by known showerhead designs stems from a tradeoff between adjustability and stability. That is, showerheads that are easily adjusted often do not remain in a user-selected orientation for very long. Alternately, showerheads that maintain a given direction are often difficult to adjust.
The very characteristics that promote ease of adjustment also allow unwanted, uncontrolled motion. This uncontrolled motion typically comes simply as the result of gravity or repetitive motion inherent in pulsating showerheads. Known showerheads that are easy to adjust are often plagued by stability troubles. In addition, the more a showerhead is adjusted, the less stable is becomes as the ball/socket begins to wear out.
Conversely, showerheads that are less prone to unwanted motion incorporate fittings that rely upon high degrees of friction. As a result, they require a firm grip when adjustments are to be made. This requirement is often troublesome. Sufferers of arthritis or children may not have the hand strength required to adjust this type of showerhead. Additionally, the only way to produce the required grip is through the use of tools. It the wrong tool is used, the fixture surface may become stripped, preventing future adjustments, even with the correct tool. Even if the proper tool is available, the mere necessity of a tool requirement for adjusting the showerhead inhibits it adjustability. As a result, shower takers with this type of fixture typically predict one optimal showerhead position. Should family members of different heights use the shower, what is convenient to one family member may be inconvenient to another. Known direction-maintaining showerheads often solve one problem only to cause others.
Thus, what is needed is a showerhead connector that includes advantages of the known devices, while addressing the shortcomings they exhibit. The connector should be easily adjustable without tools, yet able to maintain a user-selected position as desired. The connector should be adjustable during a shower and should not require large amounts of hand strength to operate. The connector should also accommodate existing plumbing fixtures, without the need for special installation techniques or showerhead modifications.